


The Neighbor in Rm 69

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Countdown, College AU, College Student Gabriel, College Student Sam, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Is So Done, hint of destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: A college au with Sabriel as a good old Christmas Countdown!Sam Winchester was a good student at Stanford, good grades, not much of a party animal, and he never was caught in trouble. That is until December. The brunette never had to talk to his neighbor next door and he never thought about doing it until December 1st came sweeping by with Christmas Songs blasting at 11 at night. All provided by the great Gabriel Novak.





	1. December 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s only December 1st and I can hear you blasting Christmas Songs next door at 11 at night. I went over to shut you up and you fell on me in your boxers when I opened the door.

_Deck the Halls with boughs of Holly Fa la la la la la la~_

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Sam groaned as he debated slamming his pillow over his head for another night. That freaking Novak neighbor was constantly playing Christmas music ever since calendars announced that it was December.

The boy debated killing his neighbor, but on second thought, he rather not lose his chance at graduating at Stanford. Sam tossed in his bed as he tried to get comfortable and sleep when “Carol of the Bells” came on in a booming voice with a uneven voice chiming along with the music.

“Oh my god, it’s fucking Tuesday.”

Sam rubbed a hand against his tired face in realization, his neighbor always sings on Tuesday, sleeping was going to be hopeless now. At the start of “Carol of the Bells” again on a loop, Sam snapped up in bed and flung his covers off. Fuck murder, the cranky college student was gonna make his neighbor wish he never decided to came out of his mother.

Throwing on some shorts and a shirt, Sam swung his door open and stomped across the hall to room 69. Without even knocking, Sam barged in, his neighbor didn’t even lock his door so screw the breaking in arguments. The moment the brunette stepped into the surprising clean dorm room, he had a handful of gold in his face before falling.

His neighbor laid draped on top of him on the floor with mischievous golden eyes watching Sam’s eyes refocus while twirling a strand of his hair. “Oh wow, it looks like you’re falling for me huh Sasquatch?” Sam’s neighbor had the urge to smirk as another round of Christmas song came on the speakers.

“Can you please keep it down, people sleep you know.” Sam growled as he grabbed the hand playing with his hair.

Sam shoved the blonde boy off of him and started to get up only to notice his neighbor’s rather interesting choice in boxers. “I will…Only if you give me a chance to see how high I can take you in bed.” His neighbor shamelessly waggled his eyebrows as he referred to his bright red winged dick boxers.

“Y-you!”

Steam seemed to be coming off Sam’s red face as he stumbled backwards before aborting mission and darting back to his own dorm room. His golden eye neighbor simply howled with laughter as he closed his door. He would have to ask Crowley to pick up the name of the cute moose across the hall.

Gabriel didn’t play Christmas music the next day which Sam was thankful for, but it was short lived since the trickster thought it was more entertaining to play a completely different song from then on in a loop.

It took only one repeat of “I like a Moose” for the Winchester to go storming back to room 69 to shut the excruciating neighbor up with his mouth and a date later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas for other stories!


	2. December 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We volunteered to help a Elementary School have a meet with Santa for their students. You shoved antlers on my head and dragged me around the 2nd graders saying they can meet your moose. I’m forgiving you this time because the kids are too sweet to say no to.

 

The next time Sam saw his college neighbor, he would kill him for this. Sure he offered to volunteer as a helper, but he didn’t realize he would be there. Who?

Gabriel freaking Novak.

“Hey Samoose! I’m letting the 2nd graders at you- wait where is your outfit?” Gabriel stopped in his tracks to look up and down the tall college student, Sam wore nothing festive. The awkward student just stood there in plaid and jeans, well Gabriel would just have to fix that himself since Sam clearly wasn’t.  
The next thing Sam knew, reindeer antlers were placed on his head before Gabriel opened the door and 2nd graders were charging at him in excitement. “Hello there kiddos! I have a surprise for you so you all need to be on your best behavior!” Gabriel grinned at the uncontrollable excitement of the kids as he nudged Sam to squat so he didn’t tower everyone there. 

“Now Santa will be here soon, but till then you all can meet my moose Sammy! Now lets play!” 

The poor college student was suddenly bombarded with little kids as they rushed at him in a giant tackle. The boy had kids in his lap and others playing with his hair and others begging him to play with them. Sam couldn’t refuse them as he joined a group in a game of hide and seek around small tables. 

Sam caught Gabriel in the corner of his eye and turned to see Gabriel playfully fighting with others across the carpet floor of the 2nd grader classroom. Two tackled the blonde from the front as one laughed with glee as they wrapped their arms around Gabriel’s neck and held on for the ride.

Gabriel let out a playful roar of a lion that sent the two squealing backwards before scooping up the child on his back and placing the kid on the floor. The child then burst into a giggly fit as Gabriel attacked with raspberries before the other two swooped in to save their friend with a battle cry.

Sam was too distracted that he failed to notice a small boy jumping onto his back with a laugh. Focusing back on what he was doing, Sam couldn’t stop the smile as he let out a low yell playfully before crawling around faster with 2nd graders laughing as they ran away from Sam and his moose rider.

As notorious as Gabriel Novak may be, Sam saw a different part of Gabriel that day. A Gabriel who makes many visits to the school often to visit the kids and brighten up their days.

Sam forgave Gabriel for calling him a moose the whole day because there was no way Sam would ruin the kid’s imaginations. If Gabriel had a companion when ever he visited the school from then on, only Sam needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	3. December 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I walk in to the room and the first thing that happens is you’re greeting me from the trashcan.

Sam yawned as he walked into the library with a bag full of books on Norse Mythology, some of it actually was attention grabbing and not as boring as the boy thought. The brunette headed for the trash can to toss his empty coffee cup in when he stopped, eyes landing on the trash can in confusion.

“Gabriel, why are you sitting in a college trashcan?”

Sam stared down at the normally eccentric blonde curled up in the square trash can with a detached interest for the world moving around him. Gabriel just grumbled and turn over to bury himself deeper into the bin if he could.

“People are just dicks, fine by me, if they think I’m trash then I’m trash. It’s none of your concern Winchester, go back to your fuckin smart studies…” 

Sam’s shoulders sagged as he saw through Gabriel’s vibe telling him to go away, the boy just sighed as he slung his bag tighter across his shoulder. It would be a horrible thing to leave a puppy like this…

“Sam I said leave me-what are you doing!?” 

Gabriel quickly reached to entwined his hands together behind Sam’s neck to keep himself from falling as the giant hoisted him up like he barely weigh anything. Sam looked around till he found Gabriel’s bag which then got strapped around the student’s shoulder as well.

“Sam! What are you thinking up there?” Gabriel lightly knocked Sam’s forehead and the Winchester just chucked at the gesture as he walked towards a corner by the windows with spare chairs and couches.

“Well you said you were trash, so I’m picking you up. Got a problem with that?” Sam had a smug smile bloom across his face at the fact that he got the freakin’ talkative Gabriel Novak extraordinaire to be quiet for once.

“You smooth bastard.” Gabriel just buried himself into a warm plaid chest as red crept up his neck. Sam couldn’t stop the loud bark of laughter that escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	4. December 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sit in front of me and we are placed in the back of the classroom. I would love it if you stopped drawing dicks on my papers before giving them to me.

It was a rarity that Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak actually had a class together considering the two students were basically polar opposites with different interests, but that was just how it ended up.

Unfortunately for Sam, Gabriel sat in front of him which means he hands Sam the hands out from the professor. Normally this shouldn’t be a problem for the straight A student, however this is a Novak we’re talking about.

As hard as Sam tried to snatch his copy of the handouts they had, that evil short stack still kept them out of reach some how. Only after he did something to the paper, the smug bastard would hand it over to the furious college student.

Recently, Gabriel developed a very interesting theme that he was determined to keep, he even started using colorful pens.

Sam held his breath as he got his paper handed to him with the back looking at him. It was blank, that was never a good sign. The brunette braced himself before flipping his paper over.

Besides the dragon at the bottom saying ‘You’re too hot for me to handle!” everything else seemed fine, at least until hazel eyes saw the top.

There in fine print was his name of course, but colorful dicks in all sizes surrounded his name. Sam’s face went up in flames as he frantically dug into his bag for white out.

Empty.

Sam stared at the bottom of his bag’s pocket, he swore he bought whiteout. At the sound of a quiet whistle, hazel eyes snapped up to see Gabriel’s smirking face and golden eyes.  
There in the smug blonde’s hands was Sam’s white out. 

It took all of Sam’s willpower not to dive right over there and strangle his college neighbor in front of everyone. Sam just resigned to placing a blank sheet over top and hope no one could see the very bright pink ones shining through.

This torment went on for weeks until it suddenly stopped, Sam left out a sigh of relief when his paper came with no sexual jokes or drawings in sight. Finally.  
That moment of peace lasted the rest of the month until December came around. Instead of dick drawings though, Sam found a very elaborate drawing taped to the top of the paper.

The small doodle had each one of Santa’s reindeer replaced with a moose and of course a Christmas pun with Gabriel’s signature at the bottom corner.  
Now Sam knew Gabriel did something in the art major, but this was astounding considering the fact it was suppose to be a doodle. Every detail was carefully drawn and each part was clearly showing hard work.

Gabriel Novak may be a ass that Sam wants to smack over the head many times, but the dude got talent. The dick drawings stopped, thank god, and Sam didn’t really mind the Christmas doodles in English Class.

It wouldn’t hurt to have them on his wall,he was still getting As so a distraction was fine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	5. December 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re playing “We’re up All Night to get Lucky” and just gave me the most ridiculous Lucky Charms pun I ever heard. I hate you because that was so bad I can’t help, but smile.

“Yea, we’re up all night to the sun, we’re up all night to get some, we’re up all night for good fun, we’re up all night to get lucky!”

Sam groaned as Gabriel winked at him from across the table while he turned up the volume of Daft Punk’s singing, the college student wondering why he let his insane neighbor in. Oh yeah that’s right, the flamboyant blonde said he was going to study for English with him, but obviously it was a dead lie.

Sam tried to focus on his work, but suddenly something was propelled at his face. The brunette predicted this sooner or later, Gabriel was known to have a very short attention span when it came to studying, but it still caught him off guard.

Raising the object up into the light from the window, Sam realized it was that dried up rainbow marshmallow from that lucky cereal box. Looking up, the student was proven right by the lucky charms sitting innocently in a bag that Gabriel had his hand in.

Sam looked down and retraced his thinking and was about ready to restart his thesis when another marshmallow came at him. Choosing to ignore his neighbor, Sam continued to write. 

The Winchester made it half way through his outline for their essay before he snapped at the flying cereal. He furiously crumpled a spare piece of paper and chucked it blindly in the blonde’s direction.

The startled gasp and the thud of someone falling over made Sam smile, his aiming hasn’t got rusty apparently.   
“Saaaaammy! That was mean!”

“Don’t call me that.”

Gabriel pouted as he set the chair straight and plopped back down in it, there was a short moment of silence afterwards. 

“Sam?” 

“What?” Sam stopped writing and looked up with a exasperated face. Gabriel’s mouth just curved into a grin.

“You must eat a lot of Lucky Charms because you, my moose, are magically delicious.” Gabriel had a very eager look on his face as he watched Sam’s face for his reaction.

“Get the fuck out.”

Sam pointed to the door, but Gabriel could see the start of a smile and the rosy pink dusting the student’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	6. December 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to eat my salad in peace, but you came in to hide from someone with a cat. You now want me to keep it until you can get your place ready, when did I become the partner in crime?

Sam opened his door to a empty Gabriel free zone bedroom and sighed. The last few weeks were coming down harsh on the Winchester with midterms coming up.  
Sam yawned as he pulled out a salad and another to go coffee cup. The brunette freed his entire schedule to study, that includes making sure Novak wouldn’t come barging in with yet another bizarre plan to find his brother a lay. For some reason, Sam became the victim of these many rants on how to get poor Castiel laid.  
The young Winchester sat down to get work done and made it half way through his homework when he heard loud footsteps in the hall way.  
Dear god no…

Sam stared at the door and began to count, placing his pen down and rubbing his temple.  
5…

4…

3…

2…

“Sam!”

Right on cue, Gabriel Novak came barging in with something scooped up in his arms. “Gabriel, I really don’t have-” The Winchester stopped mid sentence as the blonde swooped by and silenced him effectively as loud footsteps were heard outside.  
“GABRIEL! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” 

Someone screeched as they echoed down the hall. The two sat in silence until the trickster finally pulled away. “Thank god he’s gone, I gotta go set up my dorm for my little baby now so until then watch him till I come back, okay? Thanks!” 

Gabriel was already moving again while Sam was still frozen in his chair when a bundle was shoved into his arms. Sam’s brain finally came back online, but by the time the boy opened his mouth to protest, the blonde was gone with a slam of his door. Sam’s tense shoulders loosed up as he groaned and slammed his head on his desk.

Sometimes this guy was too much for him to handle.

The student lifted himself up, since Gabriel already came by, he was going to end up in part of the trickster’s plans if he agreed or not. Looking down at the bundle, one of Gabriel’s jackets Sam’s mind corrected, Sam realized it was empty. 

Didn’t Gabriel say a “him”?

Believing Gabriel was off doing god knows what and that “him” was gonna appear eventually, Sam turned around to finish his homework and finish his lunch. However Sam wouldn’t be getting anything done because there, sitting in his freaking salad was a cat. 

Sam stared dumbfound as this ginger cat stared back with bright golden eyes while sitting in his salad before nodding back off to sleep again. Well looks like lunch time appeared to be over. Sam cautiously sat down next to the cat and began to work again, keeping the tabby in view at all times.

When the college student started to become frustrated, the cat would poke his face up, meow, and then nudge it’s head into Sam’s hand when the student reached out to pet the feline. 

No matter how much Sam denied it, the cat was named Loki by the end of the day and got many visits from the tall giant later on within the weeks. Sam kept coming to room 69 just for Loki, that’s the only person he was coming to visit.  
Sam swears on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	7. December 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are knocking on my door and telling me knock knock jokes all the time instead of knocking like a normal person. Why do I know you.

It was 11:30 at night on a Wednesday.

Everything was silent, no one was awake in the dead of night, no one except Sam Winchester.

A laptop’s glow was the only light illuminating the dark room, the brunette sat hunched over his desk while fingers tapped restlessly nearby. Tired eyes stared blankly at the essay for any signs of ideas to make themselves clear as the clock was striking the witching hour. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door and a voice called out: “Knock Knock!”

Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion at who would be up so late and was about to open up the door when the voice called out again. “You’re suppose to say “who’s there?” you know, that’s the point of the joke.”

“Who’s there?” Sam’s lips curved into a grin, there was no way he could ever mistake that voice for someone else.

“Fedex!”

“Oh just leave it at the door!” Sam snickered as he swung the door open to reveal a surprised Novak with a mysterious Fedex box in his hand. Gabriel’s face immediately changed into a smirk as he pushed Sam inside while closing the door behind him.

From being in Sam’s room many times, willingly or not, the blonde knew his way around things and soon found the light switch and flicked it on. Sam watched the box carefully and his shoulders tensed when fingers curved around the top of the Fedex box to open it.

Flinging the top off, Gabriel revealed what looked like a homemade batch of chocolate chip cupcakes. “Shall we?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows as Sam let a laugh bubble out of him.

On Thursday, Sam was in the middle of his lunch when the same knocking occurred again. “Knock knock!” The voice called out as Sam replied the same line: “Who’s there?”

“Disco!”

“Disco who?” Sam tried figuring out the point of the word as he opened the door to see Gabriel standing there with a laptop, ; wait a minute! That’s his! How did he-

“Disconnected from your server, please log back on, Sam Winchester the Wiffy Connector.” Gabriel gave a cheeky smile as Sam tugged him inside so he could get his laptop back, that was the only way the trickster would let go.

Friday was Doctor Who night and Sam was watching the intense scene of a weeping angel when a knock was heard through the dialogue. “Knock knock!” Sam grumbled a bit from being pulled away as he went for the door. “Who’s there?”

“Doctor!”

“Doctor Who-” Sam stopped mid sentence to look at his neighbor who was currently dressed like the 10th Doctor. “Exactly.” With that said, Gabriel skipped inside with a popcorn bowl in one arm and candy in the other as Sam stood in the doorway with a surprised look still plastered to his face.

“Ooh! It’s this episode!”

“H-Hey! Wait for me before you play it!”

Saturday was when Sam just wanted to lay in bed all day, but clearly fate hated him when the very familiar “knock knock!” called out. “Who’s there?” Sam sluggishly got out of bed while he called back.

“Opportunity!”

“No way, opportunity only knocks once.” Sam laughed at very bright neon pink glasses sitting on Gabriel’s nose before pulling him inside for a cup of coffee and to go back to sleep, a new companion right by him.

Gabriel spared Sam on Sunday, but always came back Monday. “Knock knock” Someone pounded on the door as a unrecognizable voice yelled. Sam groaned as he threw his covers over his head. “Who’s there?”

“Doris!”

“Doris who?” Sam peered up from behind the covers, he never met someone with that unusual name. “Doris locked that’s why I had to knock!” Sam instantly sacrificed his pillow to throw it at the pesky neighbor called Gabriel as he laughed.

“It was opened you idiot!”

Tuesday seemed like a good day for Sam, got a good night sleep, not a lot of school work, he even was able to have a warm shower today. Unfortunately for the Winchester, he forget a key factor called Gabriel. “Knock knock!”

Sam didn’t move as he called out his response. “Who?” “Saaaaaaammy! You aren’t saying it right!” Sam blew hair out of his eyes as a chuckle passed his lips. “Tough luck Al.”

“Al? Who?”

“Al give you a kiss if you open this door right now and get over here.” It took less than a minute for Gabriel to run inside and crush a laughing Winchester on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	8. December 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m running to get you out of my head, but then you suddenly fell out of a tree and I decided it was worth the pain to catch you. I hope you don’t mind the cheesy pick up line.

Running.

It didn't matter what day, the time, how he looked, ok sometimes it did, but Sam Winchester always ran.

It was the Winchester's way of flipping off his feelings by pounding the trails hard and it kept him fit which was a nice bonus. Recently Sam's mind had been wandering off to other places, golden eyes... a mischievous smile.... No, no, no, no! We are not heading down that road.

So here Sam was, on a trail in the park when he sees golden hair in the sun and bright red booty shorts in a tree. Leave it to fate to be a bitch and just slam him right back into his problems after he runs away from that problem that been haunting him.

Sam walked over to watched the blonde climb a tree in the park, not because he liked the view of course, pfft that's delirious! The brunette had noticed a group of little kids under the tree, a blonde boy consoling a crying brunette in the center of the crowd. 

Studying the scene, Sam realized a giant bird kite was wedge into the branches with it’s wings caught in the tree’s grasp. The college student would deny it to his deathbed that he stood there watching Gabriel, adoration and awe clearly in his eyes.

Gabriel gave a triumphant grin as he hoisted the bird high in his hands as the kids rose with cheers at their great hero. 

Sam grinned as he watched Gabriel’s eyes widen in surprise as they landed on him in the back of the crowd. That startled gasp was all that was needed for the trickster to slip and being to fall.

Kids gasp and froze in horror as Sam quickly sprang into action and arms lifted up to the falling body. Branches and leaves rained down, but Sam continued to look up so he wouldn’t miss the boy.

For a second, the sun seemed to give the blonde a glowing halo and the kite’s wings were like wings meant for Gabriel it seemed. In a blur of actions, Sam soon found himself on his back with a crowd of kids surrounding him, Gabriel clutched tightly in his arms.

“Hooray! The moose saved the fallen angel!” “Awesome!” “Thank you!” “That was so cool!”

The kids announced the students as heroes of the park as Gabriel handed the kite back with a fond smile. The kids began running off again to resume their game while Sam stood next to the tree with Gabriel, a hand still resting on the snarky blonde’s hip.

“So...does this mean you fell for me? You aren’t much of an angel, but you never know.” 

Sam laughed and plucked a leaf out of Gabriel’s hair as the trickster just gaped at the normally shy student. 

“Are you flirting with me and not even stuttering anymore Winchester? I guess I really am rubbing off on you, I hope that means you’ll be in my bed tonight right?”

“Nope, I’m just too amazing that you probably can’t handle me, but good luck trying. You’re gonna have to catch me first.” 

That was one of the times Gabriel Novak actually attempted to run, he had a good purpose too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	9. December 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I write stories and I made a regrettable decision letting you read them. Please, it’s only 1 in the afternoon and you’re licking my mirror.

_“Jared…I..I lo...” Richard looked so lost as he tried to reach a hand out to his hunter._

“Saaaaaaammmy!” The Winchester groaned as his neighbor started his 30th circle spinning in his desk chair. 

“Make them kiss already!” Gabriel whined even though it was muffled by a cherry lollipop jammed in his mouth. 

“Gabriel, so help me God, please be quiet.” Sam could already feel a migraine crawl it’s way in as a warm body was pressed against his back with a hand coming into sight to jab at the computer screen.

“You see that? That is too hopeless goof balls who need to fuckin hop in bed by now and confess their undying love. It’s not that hard, just make Dimitri shove them in a closet or something.”

Sam rolled his eyes as his fingers moved swiftly across the keyboard while Gabriel wandered around his room impatiently. 

“Gabriel, stop licking my mirror.” Sam deadpanned without even turning his head. 

“But Saaaaaaam! I’m like, making out with that hot body of Richard’s in my head. Then again, Jared got a fine body as well…” Gabriel tapped a finger against the mirror as he pondered this situation while Sam stared at him.

“Gabriel, if you let me finish this chapter with the two and clean off my mirror, I’ll do more then just make them canon. Do you hear me-”

“Deal.”

Gabriel grinned in victory as he darted off to find the paper towels for the mirror. It wasn’t until Sam was getting into bed, that he realized Gabriel planned this the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	10. December 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You did something to your dorm, I really don’t want to know how, but now you decided to stay with me. Yay…

At the thundering of knocks on his door, Sam groaned and glanced at his clock. 11 pm, that means only one person could be there at his door during this time. “Hello Gabriel.” Sam opened the door to see his rambunctious neighbor standing there with two duffel bags and a box tucked against his side.

“It took you long enough Sammy-kins!”

The blonde bluntly marched inside with Sam trailing after him like a wary parent. “What did you do this time?”

“Me? No I would never.” Gabriel chuckled as he plopped down on Sam’s bed with the box, his duffel bags finding a home under Sam’s desk. “Gabriel.” Sam frowned as he cross his arms.

“It was just a, well a simple prank. That’s all!”

“Your definition of simple or mine?” Gabriel lifted the box to reveal the ginger cat, Loki. The cat purred as fingers scratched behind his ear while golden eyes caught Sam in a trance. “I just need somewhere to stay for a while, that’s all Sam.”

Sam studied his neighbor for any signs of a lie before sighing as Gabriel perked up. He walked over to his neighbor and the cat, a fond smile on his face.

“You both can stay, but I expect no candy wra-”

“Thanks Sammich!” The blonde jumped up and skipped into the bathroom, but not before reaching up and kissing the brunette’s cheek. Sam stood frozen where he was as water was heard from the bathroom doorway. Fingers ghost where soft lips touched, the feeling lingering as Sam involuntarily shivered while green eyes watched his movements.

Feeling left out, Loki interrupted Sam’s fantasies with a yowl. The college student chuckled as he started scratched the cat’s head. “You needy brat.” The student turned on his heel and began pulling a cover off along with grabbing a cover. Sam almost had everything set up to move to his small couch when Gabriel came walking out of the bathroom.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna take the couch obviously, it would be rude to shove you on the couch.” Sam leaned over to stop Loki from scratching one of his pillows, that little shit. Before the brunette could snatch his pillow away, something hit him from behind, sending him tumbling into the mass of covers.

Finally popping his head out of the warm pile of fabric, Sam’s confused hazel eyes met cheerful bronze ones in the dim light. “It’s rude to leave your guest alone Sammy, you should know that.”

Gabriel then ducked into the mountain of covers and maneuvered his way to Sam and got a yelped as he skittered fingers over a kicking foot. “Hey now!” The blonde smirked as his hands crept up Sam’s chest, playing his ribs like a piano, the brunette’s bursts of laughter was music to his ears.

The mischievous trickster began to slowly stop as he hook a leg over the giant teenager and nuzzled his neck, inhaling the sweet smell of a Winchester. Sam resigned to the fact that he would be sleeping in his bed tonight which his was secretly very thankful for. Gabriel gave a small grin as he snuggled closer.

“So I did get you in bed with me, and it’s only 15 days from Christmas…”

The blonde barked out a laugh as he got kicked lightly while Loki curled up next to his lovesick owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	11. December 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I come home and there’s mistletoe all over my dorm, this doesn’t make me want to kiss you. It really doesn’t, please take them down, no I will not wait in bed. You need to clean this up first.

Sam’s legs slowly moved up the stairs, one in front of the other Sam told himself like a mantra in his sleep deprive head.

His debate in his Law Class had been hell and to make matters worst, he was stuck with this ultimate douche bag who wore weird yellow contacts because he believes that’s cool. Sam prayed that Gabriel would spare him and just let him throw himself on his bed and sleep for a few hours.

No matter how much luck one could give the boy, it’s a Novak and a Winchester in the same room, nothing can help that.

The first thing Sam noticed walking down the hall was that there was no noise, Gabriel normally was blasting some new song he heard by now. The second thing Sam noticed was his doorknob painted red with a note attach.

Hazel eyes scanned over the note card and carefully analyzed the possibility of survival after walking inside.

Taking a deep breath, Sam stepped forward and swung the door open to see leaves covering the ground and Gabriel lying basically naked on his bed. Bright red boxers were the only thing covering up the downstairs and Sam’s mouth just silently asked why.

Sam was going to walk inside, but froze when he began to notice what kind of leaf those looked like, slowly the brunette looked up to see mistletoe hanging all over his ceiling.

Look at his neighbor, Gabriel shamelessly wiggled his eyebrows and silently told Sam to come in with the beckoning of fingers.

“You’re doing a terrible job seducing me to jump in bed Gabriel.”

“Oh come on Sammy! I’m irresistible!”

“Sure, sure…”

Sam reached up to pluck one of the dreaded plants down and chucked it towards the trashcan. Slowly and carefully, Sam began to get inside and avoid Gabriel while plucking the mistletoe until he got near the smirking blonde.

Sam’s shoulders were tense as he refused to let the trickster move out of his eyesight, that was a mistake. The one thing Sam didn’t count on was that Gabriel had a mistletoe of his own hidden in his hands. 

Sam let out a startled yelp as he was tackled down by the short stack, mistletoe raining down all around the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	12. December 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You broke my heater and nothing is keeping me warm. I swear you planned this all, don’t you dare take photos, just cuddle me because it’s cold okay?

December. What a wonderful time of the year…not.

Sam shivered as he cramped his leg under his covers only to be exposed to the cold breeze once more. “Gabe!” The brunette whined and swiped at his neighbor who was slowly increasing his hoard of covers. “I’m cold! Give me back one of my covers!” Sam groaned when Gabriel manage to snatch another one leaving Sam with one small blanket covering his huge form. The blanket was clearly ineffective as a gust of cold air blew against his skin, goosebumps become clear bumps on his skin. 

“This is all your fault.”

It honestly was. Sam was getting use to coming into something out of the blue in his dorm ever since the Stanford Trickster moved in with him for a week. Mistletoe everywhere? Check. A very interesting moose onesie? Done. A actual moose in his bedroom? Somehow the trickster did it without fail in response to Sam’s challenge that he couldn’t.

So when Sam woke up to a chilly breeze like snow, his eyes has snapped open to see Gabriel with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The blonde was lounging around his table with two mugs of what appeared to be hot chocolate. Sam opened his mouth to question what the blonde was up to now, but he soon noticed his face was turning pink and his was shivering.

Quickly looking over at his heater, Sam cursed Gabriel to find it broken. Of course, he immediately got the janitor on the phone, but unfortunately the heater wouldn’t be fixed till tomorrow. Gabriel laughed with glee as Sam began counting to ten to stop himself from strangling his room mate in a fit of irritation.

That is how Sam ended up with this predicament, sitting around his dorm with a measly cover providing small heat while his neighbor sat like a king in a pile of heat. “Come on Sam, you’re freezing! Just get over here.”

Sam gave Gabriel what his brother called his bitch face as he reluctantly walked over to Gabriel. He was soon enveloped in warmth as Gabriel reached up to wrap his arms around his neck, legs curling around his waist. The boy was flooded with warmth as Gabriel pulled a cover on top of them. 

“See? Isn’t this better than being all alone in the cold? Sam rolled his eyes before he eyed Gabriel pink lips so close to him. So very close… Sam leaned in closer till they were breathing the air together and Gabriel’s breath hitches. 

“Janitor! I’m here for your heater!”

The boys jumped away in shock only to trip on the covers around them and fall. Sam scrambled to get up and open the door while Gabriel huffed from where he laid on the ground. Stupid interrupting janitor, he almost had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	13. December 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brother is coming to visit and I come home to you with a rose which is sweet, but why do you have our brothers lock in a closet. Narnia doesn’t exist in a college closet.

“Dean?” Sam walked into his dorm, bracing himself for his obnoxious brother to trap him in a headlock, but it never came.

Cracking one eye open, Sam soon realized Dean wasn’t even here. “That ass…” Sam fondly grumbled as he relaxed, Dean was suppose to meet him at his dorm by now to catch up on life.

Sam turned to close the door, but stepped back with a yelp when Gabriel appeared next to his door holding a rose in his mouth. 

“Gabe?”

The student backed away from his roommate as Gabriel edged closer with each step. Sam’s eyes noticed the loose black collar shirt and jeans before quickly focusing back on Gabriel getting closer.

The brunette yelped as he fell on his bed with Gabriel towering over him. At that moment, muffle screams were heard as Sam noticed banging inside his closet. “Gabe…”

“Yes my Samshine?”

“Is Dean locked in my closet?”

Gabriel’s lips curled into a sinister smile as he shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe~” Suddenly a gruff voice was heard with Dean’s, calling out in irritation instead of burning rage. “Who is…Cas? Seriously Gabe?”

“Come on Sam! Like my baby bro was about to finally ask out Ken doll in there. I’m just pushing them towards Narnia to understand how gay they are, that’s all!” Gabriel gave a smirk as Sam groaned. 

“Why do I let you stay with me? They are gonna get out eventually you know that right?” “Because I’m special Samich and you love me! Also yes I know and I already told Alfie to give me a ride.” 

Sam just let loose chuckles pass through his lips as he relaxes on his bed as Gabriel laid on top of him. “You do know Narnia isn’t in college closets right?”

“Of course my Moose,” The blonde boop his finger on Sam’s nose before suddenly hearing a loud crack coming from the closet.

“Oh No…”


	14. December 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m in English class and now I can smell you making pancakes behind me, we are going to be so dead by the professor and you even brought your cat. That’s it, I’m at least going to save the cat.

Saying English class was boring was a understatement when you had substitute Professor Novak. No not the infamous trickster ass, Novak as in Gabriel’s Aunt, Naomi. 

Sam yawned as he started doodling all over his paper in boredom while Naomi droned on and on in the front. He already finished this essay a few days ago so time was his to do as he pleased. 

Sam was just starting another doodle of Gabriel when he smelled something. It smelled like…like…pancakes? 

Slowly turning in his seat as if there was a monster behind him, Sam saw Gabriel with a smug look. There on his desk was a small stove with a pitcher of pancake batter along with a spatula, dinosaur pancakes were already cooking on the stove.

The student couldn’t stop a grin as he watched the blond flip a pancake only to have it land on his laptop on the floor. The brunette noticed the pancake suddenly disappeared as a furry head shot out of Gabriel’s bag and snatched it. The ginger fur was unmistakable and a dead give away, Loki.

Sam watched with amusement as the tabby noticed Sam and began strutting over to him while tripping over the huge pancake being held in his jaws. Sam carefully put the cat into his jacket without any resistance and slowly stroke the cat’s head while the feline munched on his prized possession.

Suddenly everyone jumped when they heard a crack of a ruler. Sam had reassuringly stroke behind Loki’s ear to calm down the startled ginger as he looks over his shoulder at Gabriel.

Of course the only one in the room who didn’t flinch was him, for a matter of fact, he sat smugly at his desk with his pancakes still cooking while Naomi tried staring him down. 

“What can I help you with, Auntie?” 

Gabriel mockingly batted his eyelashes while Naomi seemed to be steaming with frustration.“Novak.” She hissed as Gabriel paid no attention to her, instead of cowering in fear, he was flipping more pancakes. 

This time it was Loki the cat next to a moose of his. “Please pay attention.” Naomi then swiftly turn on her high heels and stormed back to her desk while all the students silently gave the trickster their respect and salutes. 

Sam could only quietly laugh as he enjoyed his angel pancakes that appeared on the side of his desk a little later. Loki even behaved himself as long as he got parts of Sam’s pancakes here and there.

Naomi was fuming as she taught the lesson up front, always glaring at the smug grin in the back making pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	15. December 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing a essay for English and I honestly can’t think of anything because it’s one of those “What do you wanna be when you grow up?”, but I saw you by your window. I hope you don’t mind me writing about you since I was inspired by you and I kinda do have this tiny, okay major, crush on you.

"What do you want to be when you grow up."

Gabriel glared at the blank screen on his laptop as he drummed his fingers to the music. Only a few minutes later, he was swinging one of the headphone cords before going back to drumming against the laptop once more. 

The cunning trickster was a artist, making elaborate plans for any unfortunate soul that stepped into his trap. Yet he drew up blank when this important question was asked, as tempting as it seemed to bullshit his way through, the essay wouldn't look appealing to a stuck up woman like Naomi. 

If only he wasn't related to that witch...

Gabriel rest his head against the tree he was sitting by and absentmindedly nodded his head to the music as he watched other students fool around on campus. 

"It wouldn't hurt to lie." 

The blonde murmured to himself as lingering eyes stopped by a window. Taking a closer look, the window was clearly part of the college student's temporarily dorm room with the giant moose, Sam.

Scrutinizing eyes soften at the sight of the brunette sitting by the window. Sam was clearly reading a book for his own enjoyment while drinking hot chocolate probably. 

Gabriel chuckled at the sight of Loki determinedly sitting down on top of the boy's brunette mop of hair. The cat soon distracted his self by chewing on a part of Sam's white sweatshirt or playing with the drawstrings. 

Before Gabriel could think twice about it, his fingers skittered across the keyboard with a muse in mind for his essay, Sam wouldn’t mind right?

"When I grow up, I never want to be alone."

Smiling at his neighbor, Gabriel cracked his knuckles and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	16. December 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just went out to get us dinner and I come back to see you rearranged everything. I know this because I just fell on the couch, it’s suppose to be in the corner...Why is there a tree in the bedroom?

Gabriel yawned as he typed in the last paragraph of his internally painful essay for English. The blonde took a moment to lean back against the tree with a sigh as he basked in the glory of finishing. 

The boy looked to his left shoulder to admire his neighbor leaning comfortably on him, a little dribble of drool slipping past his lips. Sam had left their dorm a couple hours before with a blanket to help motivate Gabriel, basically everyone knew the man's short attention span. 

Gabriel carefully kept the screen out of view so the curious Winchester wouldn't peek, he'll probably find out later if the Novak knew his neighbor at all. Shaking the boy awake, the two glanced at their watches to see it was only 6 pm.

Gabriel planned to retire to the dorm to set up for a movie night while making his partner in crime grab the pizza. While walking back to the dorm, the college student slowed to a stop in front of a stand with a single tree left with a sign saying "FREE" in big red letters. 

"Why let a opportunity go to waste?" 

The tree wasn't too bad, almost Sam's height and it would fit inside the dorm room just fine, so Gabriel wrapped a arm around the tree pot and hoisted it up. Sparing the details for another day, many people were very confused to see a evergreen tree walking around on its own. 

The blonde manage to kick the door open and place the tree down, smack dab in the middle of the room. Realizing things were going to have to be moved, Gabriel quickly got to work. 

He just moved the couch and a bookshelf over by the door before getting a grand idea and ran to fetch a couple of boxes and covers. He places the boxes by the tree which made a home in the corner of the dorm. 

He already had a movie planned out and everything so all he had to do was wait. Hearing the sounds of familiar footsteps in the hallway, Gabriel dived towards the couch and scurried under a cover just as Sam poked his head into the dark room. 

"Gabriel?" 

The student blindly waved his hand around, grasping for the light switch when suddenly his leg thumbed against something. Unable to stop, Sam toppled over what appears to be his couch? 

Sam landed on a pile of covers and miraculously hit the light switch on his way down. Before the teenager could attempt to get up, arms from under the covers came to life and wrapped themselves around Sam's waist. 

"Surprised!" 

Gabriel gave a cheeky grin as he popped his head above the sea of covers. Sam just laughed and fell back onto the trickster and the make shift pillow fort. The brunette's laughter slowly died down as he took notice of the newest addition in the corner of their dorm. "Gabriel...."

“I’m not sure about your traditions in December, but this one was sitting out there so...” 

“I love it.” Sam gave a sunny smile to the blonde that made his knees weak. The boy stumbled over to the tree in awe and noticed the boxes sitting by it. Cracking them open with permission from his doting roommate, Sam laughed with glee at the decorations inside. “Come on Gabe! Help me with this tree!”

Gabriel gave a affectionate smile as he got up to decorate their Christmas tree, the movie could wait till tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	17. December 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you “I love you” and you’re telling me I’m drunk…I can be both my friend, watch me.

“Sammy! Hug me, I loooove hugs!” Gabriel giggled as he draped himself against Sam’s back meanwhile the said boy was completely regretting letting his brother and his friend get into a drinking contest.

The brunette looked over to his drunk brother lying face flat on the floor, his ever loyal friend sitting by his side. “So do you want to take him home Cas? Obviously my idiot brother can’t drive home.”

“Of course Sam, it would be a problem if Dean didn’t get back in time.” Castiel nodded at his friend before trying to coax Dean off the floor. All the boy manage to receive was a whine from the oldest Winchester before the Winchester face planted back on the floor.

“Here, let me help.” Sam chuckled and on the count of three, hauled his brother up with his best friend. The two manage to precariously hold Dean up before stumbling out the door and down the stairs to the cars parked.

“You be safe okay Cas?” Sam patted the roof of the impala as he watched Castiel buckle Dean in the passenger seat. Dean just pouted similar to a petulant child as Castiel began getting into the driver’s seat.

“Of course Sam, I hope you take care as well. Gabriel always is a bit...eccentric, drunk or not.”

Sam laughed as he gave Castiel one final goodbye before heading back to his dorm while the impala pulled out. “Gabriel?” Sam opened the door to his dorm before getting a armful of a Novak.

“Sammy! Don’t doooo that, I missed you so so much. Heh, you look weird.” Gabriel rambled through giggles and hiccups while twirling a strand of brunette hair. “I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

Sam sighed as he picked Gabriel up, about to heave him on his shoulder, but thought better of it. He'd rather not deal with vomit on the floor so he just held Gabriel in his arms like a bride.

“Hey Sam-a-lam, guess what? I loooooooooove you!” The blonde cooed and kept his arms wrapped around the brunette’s neck. “Gabe, you’re drunk, get some rest.” Sam tried prying the boy’s fingers off yet somehow the trickster was stuck like glue to his side.

“I can be both!”

With that, Gabriel surged forward. Sam’s eyes watched Gabriel aim for his lips, but completely end up leaning near the crook of his neck. “Sure thing Gabe, just get some rest now okay?”

Sam was pulling the covers over the blonde and was about to lay his room mate down when he felt something wet on his neck.

“Gabriel!”

“Let me love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	18. December 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have accidentally brought another cat home and we have kittens now...Can we keep them?

The days were dwindling down to Christmas and Gabriel was being festive as ever while bringing Sam along for the ride. Even Loki couldn't escape the trickster and had to prowl around with a bright pink shirt shining against his ginger coat. 

Sam sighed as he saw Loki storming toward him, tail flickering side to side in agitation. Gabriel seemed to find the shirt too boring with Christmas coming up so the cat now was sporting a moose jacket with antlers included. The brunette had some mercy on the cat, after a few photos first, and took the offending outfit off. 

As soon as Loki was free, the cat shot like a bullet, scrambling to climb up Sam's leg before he was scooped up in the student's arms moments later. Sam chuckled and scratched the feline's chin as the cat made a home sitting in his hoodie. Sam raised a eyebrow when he hear the door creak open quietly for once, Gabriel was never one for being quiet and always had slam the door open with some absurd plan. 

"Gabe?" 

Sam peered over his book to see the blonde trying to stealthily sneak inside. Gabriel flinched and tried giving a heartwarming smile. "Hey Saaaam, how goes things?" Sam placed his book down before striding forward to corner Gabriel by the door. Without a word, he pulled the boy's jacket zipper down, revealing a sleek Siamese cat staring right back. 

"Gabriel,"

Sam ran a hand through his hair as the cat tried to bite the brunette. "You do know it's hard to hide one cat already." Sam cautiously pulled back as Loki popped his head out around Sam's poofy hair. 

"I know, but I couldn't leave her Sam! Kali was gonna die out there in the cold..." 

Gabriel looked down at the bundle of fur in his jacket and cuddled the cat closer. Sam sighed and closed the door while Kali was placed down with Loki immediately going up to charm the girl, all he received was a slap for his effort. 

Kali stayed by the window while Loki would keep his distance, but still leave gifts for the Siamese. Sam thought this was going to be the only surprise so far, but life always had fun proving him wrong. 

When he came home after finals, it was to find Loki and Kali curled up together. Sam raised a eyebrow at how the only battle scar Loki seemed to be sporting was two little scars down his back.  
The brunette turned to grab a mug of hot chocolate from the mini kitchen area. When he came back to congratulate Loki on finally winning Kali over, the mug fell to the floor and shattered into millions of pieces.

There, curled up with the two, was three fuzzy heads of baby kittens. 

“Gabriel!”

“Heeeeeeeey Sam, I see you met Vili, Calli, and Baldur…” Gabriel slowly peered from around the bathroom door. “They were just left out on the street and…” Sam sighed and counted to ten and back down to 0 while golden eyes shifted nervously. 

“You’re buying the cat food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	19. December 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re finding new ways to piss off our teacher and ordered pizza while trying to feel me up. Get your hand off my thigh and give me that slice of pizza.

It seemed like Gabriel was finding new entertainment in frustrating Naomi with very highly and absurd decisions as a college student.

In the morning alone, Sam heard that there was quite the realistic remake of Noah’s Ark with animals and fruit punch floods. When Sam came in for English class, hazel eyes immediately darted over to where the mischievous trickster should be sitting. he brunette was surprised to see the chair was empty. 

The trickster was nowhere to be found. 

Cautiously sitting down, Sam’s eyes swept over the entire class with no sight of his room mate yet. His shoulders were tensed as Naomi walked into the room to begin the lesson for today.

As if she pulled the trigger, trumpets began blaring from the loud speakers that would usually address announcements. All the students jumped as the trumpets played on with drums beats starting to rise in volume along with other instruments. 

“Gabriel, where are you!”

Naomi screeched at the music played on, yet no one answered her screams while the students looked around bewildered. Suddenly Gabriel finally stepped into the room wearing the most ridiculous outfit Sam has ever seen on him, which says a lot because he lives with the blonde.

The prankster flashed his hot neon pink jacket with a green crop top underneath at everyone while showing off his bedazzled shoes. “Hellooooo Auntie!” Gabriel sauntered past the substitute teacher, the other Novak attempting to throw daggers in his head.

“Novak.” Naomi gritted out as she kept a tight grip on the pen in her hand.

Deciding it would be futile to try and pick a fight with Gabriel, Naomi gave one last glare of hatred towards her relative before turning towards the board. Gabriel just lounged in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk, one arm behind his head and the other on his thigh. 

Sam squeaked when he finally realized Gabriel definitely was not keeping his hands to himself, it was clear by the firm squeeze Sam felt on his knee. The student jumped as if he was electrocuted by a lightning bolt before swerving his head towards his roommate. 

Gabriel was still facing the board without noticing Sam’s reaction, but the smirk on his lips said it all. The brunette opened his mouth to call out Gabriel to get his hand off his leg, only to slam it shut as the blonde’s hand traveled farther up to rest on his thigh.

Sam grunted while silently trying to shake the fucker off to no prevail. Gabriel got up all of a sudden and gave Sam a pat on his thigh as he got up. Sam involuntarily let out a deep breath as he tried to shove his blush down. 

Inside of heading to the door, the blonde walked over to the window and cracked it open much to everyone’s confusion. A boy wearing a red and white striped uniform popped out of the bushes with a smile, as he handed Gabriel a box of pizza. 

“Here ya go Gabe, same as always next week?” 

“Of course Alfie, see ya later buddy!” Gabriel waved as he brought the pizza inside and strutted back to his seat. The blonde casually slipped a slice of pizza out and began eating it while everyone stared. Sam glanced warily at his room mate when a slice was offered, but took it nonetheless.

Snap.

The room was tense as Naomi’s pen snapped yet Gabriel was wearing a shit eating grin the whole time. Mr. Singer was brought into teach the class for the rest of that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	20. December 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sibling decided to give you the talk and I can hear screaming...so I assume it went well right?

Gabriel Novak was the most infamous guy on campus, people steered out of his way so tricks didn't fall on them instead of his intended victim.

Gabriel Novak certainly, did not get nervous and have shaky legs.

The blonde fidgeted in his seat as he stared in horror at his phone screen. Flashing right back at him were the kind of words Gabriel never thought he would see so soon.

"I know you want my baby brother Sammy, come to the coffee shop across the street, Let’s have a nice chat."

The prankster gulped and quickly signed his death will as he got ready to visit the other Winchester, Dean Winchester to be exact. The blonde briskly walked across the street and immediately found the sandy blonde sitting by the window.

Cursing himself for stumbling, Gabriel skipped the line and sat down across from the boy. “So…” Dean scrutinized the trickster before placing his fork down next to hs half eaten apple pie.

“Let’s get to the point, you got a thing for Sammy yea? Well,” Gabriel grunted as Dean lunged across the table to clutch the boy’s shirt tightly while pulling him close. “If you ever dare trying to lie, hurt, or even fuck with Sam...You’re gonna wish you were dead since I ain’t gonna take kindly to people hurting Sammy.”

Gabriel’s heart was racing like a wild stallion as Dean let him go and sat back down to finish eating his pie. The blonde let out the breath he was holding and watched Dean wearly for a bit.

“I guess we don’t need Sammy’s closet anymore, you seem to be doing fine in Cassie’s.“

Gabriel pointed out his little brother’s shirt before quickly throwing himself outside in a mad dash full of laughter. Dean roared as his fork clattered on the table before running out the door while trying to slap a ten on the table.

“Gabriel, you bitch!”

Sam looked up from his book while resting in his dorm before sighing and shaking his head. “They’re at it again, a double date is going to be a nightmare.”

“I’ll handle Dean if you will deal with Gabriel,” Castiel fondly smiled at Loki while he continued to type away on his laptop without looking up. “But then again, Dean was recently kicked out of the closet so he might not be up to PDA.”

Castiel’s smile brighten as Sam laughed at the memory of Dean storming out of his closet after Gabriel shoved him in there with Castiel. The amount of closet jokes everyone made was worth the broken closet door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	21. December 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been hours and I can’t sleep, please let me stay. I feel safe if I feel you next to me as I sleep, will you let me stay?

A week had passed like a hour and Gabriel was back to living in room 69 right next door. However that didn’t stop the blonde in the slightest from visiting Sam still along with bringing the cats. 

Gabriel’s growing crush on a certain moose hasn’t seemed to stop either throughout the month of Christmas cheer and it honestly terrified the trickster.

Love and fear to Gabriel were two emotions that contradict each other, never meant to mix and mingle. Yet here he is, falling in love with Sam Winchester while feeling terrified down to his very soul. Love was safe and warm, everything that fear couldn’t be, but here it is.

“No, Sam! Don’t leave, wait, Sam!” Gabriel woke up in a cold sweat as he glanced at the clock before groaning. The image of a walking figure shrinking into the distance seared itself in the blonde’s head as hands rubbed away tears.

The blonde watched the minutes pass by as he tossed and turned in his big bed and sleep still dared to avoid him. Heaving a big sigh, Gabriel got up and began shuffling around for a pillow and a cover.

Picking the items up in his arms, the blonde quietly let bare feet touch a cold wooden floor before waddling to the door. Silently cracking it open, Gabriel peered out into the hall.

Satisfied with the hall way being deserted, he walked out before closing his door. Under the cover was very infamous red winged dick boxers and a familiar ginger cat. The blonde knew Sam by heart and slipped his hand behind the nearest hallway light to grab the spare key. 

Unlocking the door, Loki bounded passed him to his warm bed on Sam’s windowsill. Gabriel looked around as he closed the door, not much was changed besides the ever increasing pile of presents under the Christmas tree of course.

Trailing over to the sleeping brunette, Gabriel carefully laid down on the edge and wrapped the cover around his small body. The boy was just about to close his eyes, but squeaked when a hand looped around his waist and pulled him closer in the bed.

“All you had to do was ask.”

Gabriel could swear he felt Sam’s smile as he rolled over and burrowed deeper into warmth with a few muffled words. A small laugh sent vibrations through Sam as he began rubbing circles on the trickster’s back.

“It’s alright Gabe, I’m always going to be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	22. December 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to decorate the Christmas tree, but I’m too darn short and you’re laughing. Shut up! I am the greatest person ever and putting a tree topper on a tree is not going to be the end of my legacy.

“Gabriel, just let me-”

“No! I can do this, I’m not called the Great Novak for nothing!”

Gabriel growled as he tried hoisting himself up on his tiptoes while Sam sat on the couch with a amused look across his face.

The blonde let out grunts and small noises of protest, the top of this darn tree was just a smidge out of his reach. “Oh come on!” The boy jumped, fingers fraying the edges of the top as his shirt was yanked up to reveal some pudge.

Sam chuckled as he pulled out his phone to record the silly antic when all of a sudden he heard a yelp. Looking up from his screen, the brunette couldn’t help the burst of laughter at Gabriel half stuck in the Christmas tree, decorations falling on him as he struggled.

The brunette threw back his head as he just laughed, cheeks turning a pink shade similar to peaches while Gabriel stood there pouting. 

“Sam!”

“Alright, alright.”

Sam grinned as he began pulling ornaments out of the blonde’s hair, the strands of golden felt like silk against his rough hands. The shorter boy below just grumbled as they unconsciously leaned into the warmth emitting from the other.

“How did you even do this?” Sam quirked a eyebrow in amusement while Gabriel lightly punched his arm. “Shut up Winchester, everyone isn’t a moose remember?”

Sam only continued to chuckle as his nimble fingers untangled the lights Gabriel manage to get himself stuck with in a matter of minutes.  
“Now, let’s finally get the tree topper on.”

Before the blonde could question what his friend meant, he was lifted into the air with solid ground fading away. The boy soon found himself face to face with the top of their Christmas tree and proudly placed the golden angel on top.

“See was that too hard with a little amount of help?”

Sam grinned down at Gabriel while setting him down on his feet, the boy only huffed before running off to make hot chocolate. The brunette fondly looked up at the Novak heirloom before walking away to join Gabriel in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	23. December 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teacher isn’t here so you got up to teach the class, but of course you aren’t being serious. We are having a full out conversation about our brother’s love lives together and how to get them to finally go out.

Sam stared at the clock in utter disbelief, Mr.Singer and Mrs.Novak both weren't in class and it’s already 15 minutes past the bell. The brunette felt like asking his neighbor about what happened, but then again, Gabriel had a tendency to tell him things in cryptic messages.

Just as he was about to get up to leave when another 5 minutes had past, he noticed Gabriel walking up to the front of the classroom. 

“Ok class! Today we will be talking about the love life of my little brother Castiel Novak and moose’s brother Dean Winchester! Make sure to take notes for a mini quiz at the end!”

“Oh my god.”

Sam deadpanned as he got out a notebook along with the other students. Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at the Winchester before facing the rest of the class.

“So, instead of ranting to ya’ll about the two lover birds, I want to hear your evidence. Give it to me.” 

Exactly after the blonde stopped talking, a hand shot up with headphones falling onto the table. “The two soulfully eye fuck instead of talking, like communication by telekinesis.”

“Very good Charlie, yes the two seem to do that a lot, any reason why?”

“Hm...I think it’s because they secretly love each other?” Charlie bit the end of her pen as she thought on the question.

“Please,” Sam scoffed. “Dean is just a emotionally constipated ass who can’t tell some guy ‘I love you’ even though he can to girls. Furthermore, Castiel has a strong bond with him as friends so he doesn’t want to step over boundaries.”

“Very good Sammy!” Gabriel grinned while Sam glared at the blonde for a nickname. “Anything else class?” 

“Dean always comes to the roadhouse with him! I sever them all the time and Castiel always gets the same thing as him. Dean also constantly fixes his tie like they’re a married couple already!” Jo piped up from the back of the room as a redhead shook her head in agreement.

“I totally agree Jo, whenever I stop by to visit my cousin, he always has a lovesick look after being with that Winchester. I thought they finally got together when Dean came over for like the 100th time.” Anna gave a air high five to Jo as hands began to shoot up.

“Excellent class! Outstanding!” Gabriel grinned as the class soon got into a very involved conversation about the gruff Winchester and his blue eyed friend. The quiz was forgotten and exempt when Gabriel decided to announce homework.

Murmurs of confusion rippled through the crowd of students as Sam eyed the mischievous glint in the blonde’s eye carefully. Gabriel quickly silences the crowd as he turned to write on the board in big letters.

“Homework: Get Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester together or throw flowers on them along with congrats on their wedding. That is all, have a good time shipping!”

“I’m never going to hear the end of this nightmare.” Sam stared horrified as the crowd cheered before filing out with a smirking Gabriel winking at him as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	24. December 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost Christmas so we’re having a nerf gun showdown and the winner gets to tell everyone to do whatever they want. It’s down to you and me and- Hey! That’s cheating you cheeky jerk!

It was the final showdown. 

There was just Gabriel, Charlie, Jo, and him left.

Sam peered around the corner as he clutched his nerf gun close to his chest, heart hammering with adrenaline running through his veins.

Suddenly a dart whizzed past his ear as a bang was heard. Reeling back, Sam identified the sound of Jo’s huff of annoyance.

“Oh come on Winchester! If you would’ve moved a bit more I could’ve had ya!”

“Well I think you gotta take me out to dinner first if you wanna have me.” Sam grinned as he emerged from the shadows to face Jo down in the hallway.

It was all or nothing, the winner gets whatever they want, the losers just gotta deal if they got shot. Right now, Sam was just asking for fate to mess with him as Anna appeared at the other end of the 3 way hallway.

“Well I guess I will have to take him to dinner.” Sam murmured and with that, he raised his nerf gun while Gabriel came rolling out of a door catching the girls off guard. 

The two stood back to back as they launched their guns, watching the darts hit their marks with defeat in the air. “Darn it!” Jo and Charlie saluted as they left to go to the lobby where the others were waiting.

“Told you it would work Kiddo.” Gabriel grinned as he pointed his gun at Sam’s chest while the brunette had his limply held in his hand. 

“Of course,” Sam grinned. “But you didn’t count on this!” 

The blonde was taken by surprise when Sam leaned forward, a hand coming around his waist as the brunette dipped the blonde in the middle of the hall.

Gabriel’s breath hitched as Sam leaned closer till his lips hovered over his dangerously while hazel eyes watched his every movement.

“Bang, your heart is mine.” Sam cheekily grinned as he pressed his gun to Gabriel’s heart and pulled the trigger. The hallway was silent except for the small sound of the dart hitting Gabriel’s chest as Sam closed his eyes.

Gabriel’s cheeks were stained a rosy red as Sam kissed his cheek before pulling away with a triumphant smirk. 

“I win.” 

Sam left Gabriel standing in the hallway, blushing like a furnace, as he went to go tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


	25. December 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s December 25th and I hear you still blasting Christmas Songs next door since 12 in the morning. I walk across to a familiar door to shut you up, this time you asked for something more than a neighbor.

Deck the Halls with boughs of Holly Fa la la la la la la~

“Wow, still using the same song like always?”

Sam quirked a eyebrow at Loki as he listened to the cheery Christmas music coming from his notorious neighbor, Gabriel Novak.

It’s only been a month, yet it was the best college experience Sam had since...well in a long time honestly. The blonde was a trickster and a huge flirt, but overall the blonde manage to grow on him.

It felt like having a little brother, no, more like a best friend kind of soulmate to Sam. Gabriel been for him in all kinds of outrageous situations with ways to make him smile while Sam held his hand when things got rough.

Sam pondered on what Gabriel could mean to him while Loki entertained himself with trying to climb the Christmas tree after watching his clueless owner figure love out. Realization finally dawn on the Winchester and the boy scrambled to get out of bed.

The brunette felt deja vu as he tossed on familiar black shorts with a grey t shirt before walking over to room 69 with a new addition trailing behind on ginger paws.

Sam knocked his time and soon enough, the door swung open to reveal a smirking Novak looking mischievous as ever.

The blonde was still walking around with only boxers on, this time he had red ones with brown moose covering the clothing. 

“Why hello there moosecher! Are you finally falling for me enough that I can show you how high I can go in bed?”

Gabriel shamelessly winked as he sauntered into the brunette’s personal space while Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, when you finally sprout wings like a actual pure angel, Gabriel.”

His golden eye neighbor snorted as he laughed while closing the door behind Sam before looking at the brunette again.

“You sure you wanna test me kiddo? You have seen the great Noah ark remake yes?”

Gabriel was laughing at the memory of Naomi’s furious face as Sam silently stepped closer and it didn’t take long till he was looming over the blonde.

“Gabriel, shut up.”

“Hey, that’s no way to treat a-”

The talkative trickster was cut off as big hands cradled his face while lips sealed his with a blissful kiss full of love.

“Just be quiet and let me love you okay?”

“Of course, after all...I do like a Moose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request are open if you want to send me any ideas!


End file.
